


I Am A Poet

by AzuleOpal, hamburr_fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Maria's A Librarian, Poet Clubs, Poetry, She's That One Person Who Just KNOWS, Strangers to Lovers, Writing, Writing Poetry, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Philip Hamilton doesn't see the point. He writes well enough already. He doesn't have to go to some stupid club!Theodosia Burr just really wants to learn more about poetry and literature.When they sign up for the same poet's club, their worlds collide.





	1. Philip's Arrival

“I just don’t get it." Philip complains. "I can write perfectly fine. I have done so since I was nine and I don’t see why that has to suddenly change.” He glances at his father, who once more, is unconvinced. 

His father has signed him up for The Rising Poets’ Club that has recently opened a couple blocks from their home. And without his permission at that! Suffice to say, he had not been happy with the decision.

"It’s a good opportunity to meet others your age with the same passion as you." His father says for what seems like the hundredth time that day. It is only one o'clock, and yet Philip has already taken every opportunity to complain to his father and attempt to change his mind. "I’m only asking you to go to one session, see if you like it, then decide whether or not to stay."

Philip pouts and crosses his arms. "Okay. Fine. But only one session. Then I'm going back to writing at home with Maman.” He says. They are nearly at the club anyways. He knows there was no point in arguing anymore.

“Wonderful." His father says cheerfully. "I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Maybe you'll even meet someone."

Philip groans when his dad winks and wiggles his eyebrows playfully at him.

"Yeah right dad." He huffs, rolling his eyes and trying to tame the horrible blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“You just need to have more faith." His father says. "Anyways, I'm sure you will enjoy it.”

His father takes a sharp turn before pulling into a parking lot.

"Here we are." He says cheerfully. He turns to his son who is sitting beside him. "Have fun Philip."

Philip rolls his eyes again. "Yes dad."

"Philip," His father says. "At least try alright?"

"Fine."

His father nods, satisfied for now. "I'll see you soon son. I love you."

“I love you too.” Philip says, leaning down and pecking his dad on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

As he walks away, his father waves to him happily before driving away. Philip sighs. He is not looking forward to attending this stupid club. Honestly, his writing is good enough and he didn't like sharing his poems and stories with anyone but his family.

He feels nerves flutter in his stomach at the thought of being laughed at for his writing. He clutches his notebook tightly. He promised his dad he would try, so that is what he was going to do. The nerves don't leave, so to calm himself he begins to count in French, a trick his mother had taught him.

“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept-”


	2. Theodosia's Arrival

“Come on Father!" Theodosia Burr calls from her spot on the couch. "I’m going to be late if you do not hurry!” 

She watches with slight annoyance as her father runs about, searching for his keys to the car. Honestly, her father is such a human disaster.

“I just need to find my keys Dosie." He says distractedly, eyes roaming this way and that. Theodosia sighs and crosses her arms. Her father glances at her. "If you want to leave sooner, help your old man out."

With a slight inward groan, Theodosia puts down her bag and begins to search for her father’s keys. Together, the two of them scour the kitchen, the entryway, the living room and even the bathroom. No sign of the much needed keys.

Theodosia checks the clock. “DAD! WE NEED TO GO!" She yells. "SHOULD I WALK OR WHAT!"

She's beginning to panic a bit. She's been looking forward to this club, she can't be late!

"I FOUND THEM!!" She hears her father yell from the basement. She groans loudly and shakes her head.

"Honestly." She mumbles. Who puts their car keys in the basement? As she waits in the entryway impatiently, she can hear him trampling up the stairs, keys jingling in hand.

“Found it." He huffs. "Okay Dodo, let’s go."

“Father, that’s two nicknames in less than ten minutes." She says in slight amusement, already on her way to the car. "You are even more nervous about this than I am!"

Her father shrugs nervously. “I just worry about you, Theodosia.” Her father says.

"Okay." He says, starting up the car. "Let's go."

"'Bout time." Theodosia mumbles.

"That's enough attitude young lady." He scolds lightly, pulling out of the driveway.

"Yes father." She says. They both know that she isn't going to listen. As they drive, she thinks with excitement about how she is on her way to a poet’s club she read about, one that recently opened close-by. The Rising Poets’ Club. She is very excited for it. She adores writing. Her father has given her quite the excessive and advanced education, making sure to enroll her in the best schools and clubs.

As a result of this excellent education, Theodosia took a high interest in writing, which in turn inspired her to learn more about all forms of literature. However, poetry is really capturing her interest at the moment.

"We're here Theo." Her father says, giving her a small quick smile. Theodosia grins back, before going to stare at the small building with anticipation and excitement.

As they finally pull up in front of the building, Theodosia begins to tap her foot in her chair. She’s almost out of the car before her father has even properly parked.

"Hey, wait a minute Theo." Her father says and she stops.

"Yes?"

"Have fun okay?" He says, smiling softly.

She smiles back. "I will father!"

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Theodosia says before turning and skipping up the front stairs with light steps full of excitement.


	3. Philip Makes A Friend

“Oof!” Philip bumps into someone and stumbles backwards. Like the gentleman he is, and because it is partly his fault for not looking where he was going, he looks down to help whoever he bumped into stand up.

He blinks when he comes face to face with a young woman who's curly brown hair frames her face quite prettily. She has big brown eyes and smooth brown skin. She's wearing a dark purple dress and is clutching a notebook with ink-covered hands, similar to his own.

Philip swallows, throat suddenly feeling far too dry.

“S-Sorry about that!” He stutters, cursing his paler complection as his cheeks heat up. "Are you okay?"

He pulls the girl up, absentmindly noting that she's a couple of inches shorter than he is.

“Thanks." She says a bit breathlessly, taking a step back. "I’m sorry too, I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m just excited and- hey, was that you that I heard counting in French? I’m Theodosia, by the way.” She holds her hand out nervously, smiling shyly.

 _Oh, her voice is nice too._ Philip thinks. His eyes widened and his face flushes with embarrassment when he realizes he's just been standing there staring at her awkwardly, and not shaking her offered hand.

“It's okay," He says, quickly shaking her hand to avoid further embarrassment. "And yes, that was me counting in French." Philip smiles. “I’m Philip. Hamilton." He adds hasitly. "Philip Hamilton. Is my name.”

He flushes and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. Why is talking to pretty girls so difficult?

“Are you going to The Rising Poets’ Club too?” Theodosia asks, eyeing his ink-covered hands. They continue up the stairs and reach the door.

“Yeah, My dad kinda forced me. I’m a self-proclaimed poet.” Philip says a bit proudly, before opening the door and gesturing for Theodosia to walk in.

“That’s cool!" Theodosia says with a grin. "Thank you" She quickly walks through the door, Philip right behind her. "I want to learn more about poetry and literature, then this club opened. It was like a dream come true honestly, so I bugged my father to let me attend for weeks." She says with a small chuckle.

"You like writing too?"

"Well obviously!" She turns to him with a grin. "Why else would I be here?"

Philip blushes. "R-Right."

Theodosia giggles before turning to look at the room they have entered. They both fall silent as they look around.

The room itself is small, but a small fireplace off in the corner gives it a cozy feel. The walls are a dark beige, lined from floor to ceiling with bookshelves. Two table sit in the center of the room with comfy looking chairs lining them.

"Oh wow..." Theodosia whispers, spining around.

Philip chuckles at her wonder before nudging her slightly.

"We're probably supposed to go take a seat over there." He says softly, pointing to the chairs and tables.

Theodosia looks over and nods, eyes suddenly bright with happiness and excitement.

They walk over to the table and take a seat beside each other. Theodosia places her notebook down, before reaching to grab a pencil that is laying on the table.

Heat floods to Philip's cheeks when he gets a clear shot of her cleavage and he quickly turns away and starts to set up himself.

It doesn't take long for the room to become filled with people, all chatting excitedly. Theodosia herself is talking with the person to her right, while Philip just sits silently on her left, not really talking to anyone, just watching his pretty new friend.

Everyone falls silent when a young woman wearing a red low cut shirt and blue jeans walks forward with a smile.

“Greetings, Rising Poets." She says in a clear voice. Her red lips grin widely. "I'm Maria Reynolds and I will be leading this workshop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I thought I should let you all know why I'm not going to be responding to any comments. I'm mostly just the editor for this story, AzuleOpal is doing most of the actual writing. Because of this, I feel it's in her right to reply to all the comments. Especially since it's one of her first stories. I know how wonderful it is when you receive a comment. I've got 29 other stories that receive comments and that I reply to. I don't need to reply to comments here. Anyways, that's all and I hope you've enjoyed the story!
> 
> Come talk to us on our Tumblrs [hamburrfangirl](https://hamburrfangirl.tumblr.com/) and [azuleopal](https://azuleopal.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
